


Scary Movie

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Halloween movies, Horror, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween and Dean watches a scary movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary Movie

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own supernatural or the Halloween movies.
> 
> Inspired by my own watching of Halloween 4 and 5, most of the things Dean says I was thinking. Also spoilers for Halloween 4 and 5. This may have been done before and if so I'm sorry.

Sam walked in the door and put the bag of burgers down on the table.

"Bring me a burger." Sam rolled his eyes, he would have refused except that Dean had a twisted ankle. He took a burger out of the bag and made his way over to Dean and gave him the burger when he heard a scream he looked around for a moment tense before realizing the scream had come from the TV.

"Isn't our life enough horror for you?"

"My ankle's twisted, we aren't going anywhere for awhile, there's not much to do but watch TV."

"Maybe, but you do have to watch horror?" Dean shrugged.

"I've never seen it before."

"Yeah well, I'm not a fan I get enough horror from our own lives." Sam made his way back to the table and started eating himself.

"What is it?"

"Halloween 4."

"Hm." Sam said disinterested after he was finished eating he got onto his laptop. He heard occasion scoffs and huffs coming from his brother but didn't look up from the laptop.

"Oh come on." Sam looked at that Dean was starring at the TV incredulously.

"If he's not going down with bullets then you got to take off his head. Why does no one have a machete?" Dean turned to him "Sam why is no one trying to cut his head off?" Sam shrugged and got back to the his stuff. A few minutes later he heard.

"Machete!" Sam heard a few minutes later.

"Ma-chet-e! Machete!"

"Oh come on!"

"Another one's dead because no one brought a machete!"

"Ma-chet-e!"

"You need to cut off his head!

"When in doubt cut off the head! Most creatures can't live without a head!"

"Awesome array of gun fire."

"But I'll bet he'll come back because no one brought a machete!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
